


Falling Up

by absentminded_artist



Category: Harlots (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Character Death Fix, F/F, Fix-It, Gen, I am so mad at the canon writers right now, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 21:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absentminded_artist/pseuds/absentminded_artist
Summary: Won't make much sense if you haven't seen Season 3; Episode 3. Canon doesn't exist anymore. Canon betrayed us. I'm your mom now.  (actual summary inside to avoid spoilers)





	Falling Up

**Author's Note:**

> Charlotte survives her fall from the balcony, but not all of her remains intact.

She wakes to white sheets and the soft steady sound of rain on glass. She tries to fight through the lingering fog of unconsciousness that still clings to her mind. Nothing about her surroundings is familiar, and yet there is the uncomfortable feeling in the back of her mind that it should be. That something is horribly wrong. She tries desperately to focus on anything tangible to pull further out of the fog. The softness of her pillow, the subtle scent of flowers, anything solid and real.   
  
Then the pain hits. Like thousands of horses trampling her. The now pounding pain in her head is the worst but there is not an inch of her that does not hurt. As she adjusts to the pain, if that's even really possible, her vision clears a bit and she looks around the room. It's richly decorated, but still airy. A blond girl sits beside the bed, reading. 

She tries to lift herself into a sitting position but falls back against the pillows with a cry of pain. 

Ths girl looks up then turns to the door, her book discarded without a second thought. 

"Ma!" she calls, "She's awake! She's awake!"  
  
A woman enters the room. She looks tired but overjoyed as she rushes to sit on the bedside, careful not to jostle the covers, tears running down her cheeks even as she smiles.  
  
"Where am I? How long have I been asleep?" 

"You're still in Lady Fitzwilliam's house," the woman tells her. "One of the guest rooms. We'd 'ave taken you to Nance's but the doctor said moving you more than we had to was too dangerous. You've been out for over a week."   
  
"Ten days," the blond girl adds, "You even came to once. But then you had a fit and went out again. We thought we'd lose you for a while there. Do you remember it."  
  
She shakes her head but stops when it causes pain to flood her skull and her vision to begin to blackout again. She doesn't remember waking.   
  
"Don't try and move your head yet. The doctor you need to keep your head still."  
  
She lays still again and tries to search for the last thing she does remember before now. She is met with nothing. A sea of darkness and mist where memories should be. Bright panic blooms in her chest as she realizes that whatever had been, whatever _she_ had been before this moment, is gone.   
  
"I'm so glad you're okay Charlotte." the younger girl says, leaning in past the woman to hug her,  
  
"Am I Charlotte?" she asks, hearing the unsteadiness in her own voice.

"Are you joking?" the blonde girl asks.   
  
"I'm not joking. I promise. I - I don't recognize any of you," she tells them, terrified. "I feel like I should. Like you're all supposed to be dear to me. But I can't even remember who I am. I tried but there's just nothing." She feels the tears on her cheeks before she even realizes that she is crying. She falls silent, letting the tears soak her pillow.

"Oh my lord," the older woman exclaims, standing and covering her mouth with both hands.  
  
Two more people enter the room. A tall black man and a dark-haired woman dressed as a man.   
  
"What is it Mags?" the man asks.  
  
"She don't know us Will. She don't -" her words are cut off by tears as she buries her head in the man's shoulder.   
  
Charlotte feels her eyes beginning to close again, sleep calling her back to rest and she lets herself fade from the room. _Maybe if I just sleep,_ she thinks, a true sleep and not the deep and dangerous darkness she felt she had been in before, _maybe I'll come back whole._

**Author's Note:**

> I promise a new chapter of Stronger at the Borken Places is coming. I was torn apart after Episode 3 and I had to fix it. So here we have me bittersweet fix it. I promise you, no one you love will die here.


End file.
